


Dark nights - Teaser

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Beach Sex, Don't copy to another site, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Written in 2002, mystery person - Freeform, please don't re-post anywhere, real person fiction - Freeform, you won't find out who is with Craig until the very end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Brief Summary: Craig gets teased on a beach by man unknown (If you want to cheat and skip to the bottom you can, depends on how good you are feeling!).Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on October 2nd 2002. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age





	Dark nights - Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Don't own them, don't own the beach, wish I did though.  
Warnings: Real men having real sex (no...really)  
Notes: Thanks to Caz for the beta, As ever you are a treasure.

Craig let the sand seep between his toes, loving the way it squelched as the water moved when he curled his feet up.

He gazed out at the ink black ocean, the only light coming from the house behind him, from open doors and dotted lights about the garden. He turned his head back in the direction of the party, laughter floating out to him here on the water's edge. He turned looking down at his feet and squelchy toes, then upwards to the heavens. There were a few stars dotted about in the sky twinkling brightly but almost no moon, just the merest slip of a crescent. As he stared up with dreaming eyes he realised he was alone no longer, another pair of lungs breathed, synchronised with his.

He twisted his head left and right but could see no one in the cloaking blackness of the beach.

And then he felt, on the back of his neck, a set of lips, a kiss, caressing his skin. And then gone. He stood stock still, trying to hear any sounds or clues.

Another kiss. This time on the back of his bare right knee. He smiled, whoever it was teasing him knew the right buttons to press. He tried to still his breathing, minimise the sounds, but the waves were crashing on the beach and the atmosphere from the party drowned out everything else.

A finger trailed up the back of his arm from elbow to shoulder. He tried to turn round at this but felt a palm on the small of his back, making him stay still. He knew now he couldn't cheat by using his eyes so he shut them tight, trying to increase his other senses.

A waft of fruity shampoo hit him as a nibble teased his left ear tip. He felt a tickle of hair over his face. Then the hand moved from his back to his chest. He knew if he opened his eyes now he would see who this teaser was. But he wanted to guess.

He felt a breath on his cheek and smelt beer.

A nail down the back of his hand and he knew it was short.

A brief kiss on his forehead told him the man was tall, with full lips.

When the teaser leaned in to place a kiss on Craig's neck he felt a toe brush against one of his, this man was shoeless too.

A hand rested on the front of his thigh, just light contact, nothing more.

Craig whimpered as a nose pushed a delightful trail up his jeans zipper. A sssh in his ear making him stop.

Then, as his knees shivered and his fingers clenched, a kiss. Brief and chaste on his lips. He licked over them, to taste, salty and sharp.

Fingers arched down his spine as his hands unclenched eliciting a light chuckle from the teasing man, momentary but Craig knew it, he knew�then one wetted finger trailing between t-shirt front and jeans top stopped thoughts entirely. Hands undid zippers and buttons pulling clothes off till bare skin met bare skin. A hand in his lead him blindly over sand and into sea, waves splashing up his ankles and knees and then over hot flesh, cooling it, and further up to stomach.

Still with eyes slammed shut Craig was pulled into a hot kiss, cold of sea obliterated by moving lips joining in a time told motion. A smile against his as stirring flesh met and jolted against each other in unison. The kiss continued, jaws aching unheeded as tongues slipped and teased.

The water buoyed him as it reached his chest and he was brought to a stop by hands on his bare cheeks, kneading. Then he felt light as he was lifted till his legs wrapped responsively around stomach unknown. Fingers dipped down over crack and a moan was swallowed by a willing throat as he was pierced, flesh being surrounded by hotter flesh.  
Lips sucked against each other, then lower to cheeks and necks as Craig's head bent to shoulder as one finger was joined by another and movement increased. His ankles crossed to give better steadiness. He felt hot breaths on his shoulder and the other chest heaved in passion as fingers delved, finding spots and stretching open.

Then the roaming digits left and he was pulled upwards, and lowered, gently but firmly onto waiting hardness, his own trapped between them. Breathing steadied as lips murmured delights and devilment. He was held, hands on cheeks, water holding him, keeping him buoyant as he was rocked into. The pace hardened as heads lifted and, eyes still  
closed, lips found each other and tongues fought a duel.

His own hand reached down past chests to circle aching need and keep time with flesh inside him, pumping, rocking, pushing in, pushing over the edge, and snatching back as more and more was delivered.

Climax moved nearer and both men moaned into each other's mouths. The dark night hid them as they found each other. Hips now slamming, hand, once keeping time, now jerky and uncertain, skin banging together harder, harder, faster, deeper and then, still, as top was peeked and hotness filled from one and mixed into salty water from  
the other. Foreheads rested against each other as shudders came and went and coldness realised as passion was sated.

Craig felt himself being pulled up and off and he slipped his feet to the sandy bottom, leaning into chest, as he was held tight, safe and contented. He reached his lips to ear and with eyes still shut whispered,

"Thanks Beany."

Then eyes opened and met the other pair, dark and shining and loving. He leaned in for one more kiss, tongues sliding dreamily. Then hand met hand as he pulled Sean back up to the beach, cold air hitting as clothes were re-applied. Small kisses traded and clothes adjusted.

And standing together chest to back arms folded around each other they faced the sea and looking down Craig let the sand seep between his toes, loving the way it squelched as the water moved when he curled his feet up.

And smiled.


End file.
